


A demon to tame

by Ja_Levi



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Ghosts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: Ghost Hunter and Demon Tamer Ryan Bergara has been head of a documentary series known as Ghost Alive for the last five years. He's known for being laid back and rather calm of a presenter, unless he gets evidence of the supernatural. At those points, he becomes riddled with anxiety and excitement. Soon, he's gets cases that have one major connection that he wishes to explore; three murders and one suicide in which all victims have a bird symbol scratched into their backs. The Hunter wishes to know what or who caused this, so he grabs his college best friend to help him investigate.His friend is called Shane Madej. Unfortunately for him, he has to hide his true identity. Which sucks, because he's always wanted to be truthful, especially to the man he's so infatuated with. However, now he must think of his safety, because the lords only know what Ryan would do to him if he's revealed as the demon that he is. He has to cling to his sanity and he, against his nature, prays that nothing will change. He has to hope that he's careful enough to remain hidden.Who will be able to tell what happens? Shane can't risk his life like that. So for now, he's treading on eggshells. It's a shame that Ryan's learned to listen.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue--A supernatural symbol

Ryan sits down at his desk, sipping his coffee absent mindedly. He slumps idly in his swivel chair as he puts down his mug, grimacing as he swallows his long gone cold drink. The ghost hunter glances over the five or six sheets of evidence descriptions before he places his face into the palms of his hands. He sighs heavily before he jumps, feeling a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. The man looks up and his tired eyes meet energised ones.

"Stop forcing yourself to work, Ryan," his friend says in a comforting tone of voice. Ryan groans slightly, being a little dramatic. "But I have a lead! I have multiple leads! In fact, we would have more leads if you actually helped me, you lanky giant," he comments with a playful scowl. Shane lets out a soft laugh and he smiles fondly at his co-worker.

Shane sits down on the edge of the desk. "Buddy, I have to do other cases. You know that I've got my hands full as well. However, you've been at this for too long. It's half ten, Ryan. If you stop working, I'll buy you some chinese take out. How about that?" Ryan raises an eyebrow at Shane as if to dismiss his offer. He shakes his head slightly before he stares at his papers once again before he sits upright.

Ryan's friend blinks at him in surprise before Ryan frantically starts writing some notes. When Shane goes to speak, Ryan hisses angrily at him. "Shut up, Shane! I've found something which might link all of these cases together. Look!" The ghost hunter points at a small little scribble of a robin in a circle. "This! This is the isolating factor that connects them!"

When Ryan looks at Shane, he watches as Shane tenses up a little bit. "A...robin, huh?" He asks with a reserved tone. His eyes dart to the blackboard that hangs loosely on one of the walls. "...strange," he says before he steals a glance to Ryan. Ryan shrugs off the weirdness and puts it down as late nights at the company.

Shane soon stands up, clapping his hands together loudly, making Ryan groan and hold his head. "Too loud, asshole!" He snarls bitterly before Shane moves to the coat hook, grabbing both of their jackets. "Come on, buddy. Chinese time." Ryan grumbles as he lazily packs his papers away, putting them in his top drawer. He then stands up, stretching his arms above his head before he takes his jacket from Shane to put it on. "Fine. You're buying me curry."  
"Deal."


	2. Chapter One- Research

Shane wakes up early in the morning, only to find himself half hanging off his bed. His morning is pretty rushed so he can get to work and unlock the doors for everyone else.

He's glad that he brushes his teeth before he leaves his apartment, because if he's smiling around the work place, his co-workers and fans yellow teeth over unbrushed hair.

Once he arrives at the Ghost Alive company building, Shane unlocks all the needed doors and he turns on some of the lights. He mostly just opens blinds in the dimmer rooms. His bank account will be ever so thankful at the end of the month for this decision.

As soon as he's done with all of the basic things that he needs to do, he grabs a few case files and a thick reading book before he makes his way to Ryan's desk to wait for his arrival.

Ryan is currently sitting at his kitchen table, grunting at the early morning sun. He scratches his face, hearing the way his nails rub against his stubble. Ryan catches a whiff of something and he cringes, realising that he very much smells like last night's chinese take out. The male sighs as he stands up, his body aching from sleeping funny. He makes his way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from his landing banister on his walk there.

The ghost hunter turns on the shower, letting it warm up as he gets undressed, throwing his dirty clothes in his hamper once naked. Ryan lets out a yawn and he scratches his scalp as he steps into the shower, almost yelping at the hot spray of water on his skin. He messes with the temperature dial for a while until he can finally relax against the now lukewarm drops.

He mainly just stands there, eyes half slipping shut as his body sways, the man clearly still exhausted and half asleep. Ryan feels like he's falling and he grasps the wall harshly, his eyes snapping open as he gasps, catching himself from a slight rocking motion on his heels. "Jesus Christ," he pants in surprise before he scrambles out of the shower.

Ryan gets dry and he slouches as he makes his way to his bedroom to get dressed. Once done, he combs his hair lazily, as if he doesn't really care about his appearance.

He spends the rest of the morning getting food and doing chores around his apartment before he sets off to work. When he steps into the building, Ryan heads to his desk, smiling at the figure reading a book on his desk.

"Good morning, Shane," Ryan says softly, greeting the other. Shane closes his book and puts it down, nodding at Ryan to greet him. "Good morning to you too, chap," he responds in a chipper and fancy tone, clearly in a teasing mood today.

Ryan sits down at his work desk, letting out a content breath. "Let's get started, shall we?" Ryan opens his top drawer to grab last night's files. "Where were we? Ah! Yes, the robin symbol. What does the robin even mean? Surely it's got to have some significance, right?" Ryan asks, swinging around on his chair to face Shane. Shane shrugs slightly at the questions that Ryan asks.

Ryan huffs a little bit. "Well, you hop on that. It's got to have a meaningful message behind it, or something like that. I'll see if the victims have anything in common which lead to their deaths. Perhaps it's a location, or a drink, or age."

Shane remains silent for a few minutes before he speaks up, interrupting Ryan's thinking. "Maybe there's no connection, other than the mark, I mean. The bird thingy might just be the only connection," he says lowly until he shrugs, as if just offering a suggestion.

Ryan raises an eyebrow at Shane. "Shane. Shut up. Go do some research on that bird and I'll do my research." Shane hides how he grits his teeth before he lets out a small whistle. "It so happens that I already know what a robin means. It means 'divine sacrifice.' As in, a heavenly or demonic force using a living being as a ritual sacrifice."

The ghost hunter inhales sharply. "Well shit."


	3. Chapter Two- Bravery

Ryan grunts slightly as he sits in the passenger side of Shane's car, sighing heavily as he, Shane and their cameraman head to a small, abandoned cottage where one of their victims was found dead and dismembered. The cottage is one in the country side, and it's been abandoned for twenty years.

The two ghost hunters leave the car with their cameraman trailing close behind them. "So, this is where Louisa Wreckman was killed three years ago. She was twenty seven years of age, and she was originally from California. We're here today to see if we can contact her ghost in some form of attempt to find who or what caused her untimely death."

Shane raises an eyebrow and he smiles playfully. "All deaths are untimely. No one plans a death. Unless you need money and are willing to kill your family to get insurance money, that is." Ryan glances at Shane with an exasperated stare. "Shut up, Shane," he says with a roll of his eyes.

The three walk into the run down building and they explore for a while, using the spirit box when they get to the kitchen. "Ready?" Ryan asks Shane who grimaces and shrugs. "As I'll ever be," he responds. Ryan nods before he turns on the spirit box, yelping a little at the hissing sounds that fill the room.

The shorter man takes a breath before he begins to speak. "Hello? Is anyone here?" The box just keeps letting out sounds of static, making Shane feel a little fuzzy. "Aí, you demon bitch. Are you here or what? Come on, ghostie," Shane taunts as he looks around the room. Ryan looks at Shane in alarm, telling him to shut up. "Jesus Christ, you sadistic ass!"

Shane only shrugs at Ryan's outburst before the voice box emits some less blurry words. "Marcador de pájaros." Ryan blinks in both excitement and fear while Shane clenches his jaw. "What language is that? Mexican? Spanish?" Ryan gives him a harsh glare.

"It was Spanish. Pájaros? That's birds. What do birds...? Oh, shit!" He gasps before he looks at the camera before he glances at the spirit box. "The robin symbol! That makes sense. But what was the other word? I didn't understand it. Macador? Marcador? One second." Ryan fumbles around for his phone. He's thankful that there's some form of signal as he clicks on a translator. "Do, do, do...m-a-r-cador..."

Shane rocks on his heels as he maps out the room with his eyes before he stares at the doorway, as if looking at someone. However, he soon is distracted by Ryan letting out a shuddering breath. "Marker. Bird marker, that's what she said, assuming that it's Louisa talking to us." Shane lets out a low whistle and he folds his arms over his chest. "Well...how fun. Does that mean that the so called demonic force that carves robins into people is here?"

The box hisses angrily once again. "Pagarás, marcador de pájaros." The box soon is thrown onto the floor, smashing, Ryan letting out a shrill shriek and Shane wiggles his fingers. "We should leave. The wind is getting strong and a storm could be coming," Shane suggests with a gentle voice. "It's not the fucking wind!" Ryan screams in a panic. "Yes, it is," Shane replies firmly. Ryan wants to argue but he thinks against it, too rattled to care about anything so he packs everything up and the three co-workers leave, heading back to their work building to sort through their content to edit the video.


	4. Chapter Three- For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally started this on Wattpad, and I haven't updated it for months. I'm recontinuing it, and this chapter is the first one I have written for it in months. I'm actually looking forward to completing it, but it'll have short chapters and will have a lot of them. It's easier for me to produce and it'll be my best work. 👑 isn't helping me with this one, so it'll be all my work. I'm trying my best. - ✨

Shane sits in his office chair, hanging an arm over the back of it as he looks down at his paper work, a bored look in his eyes. There's a handful of pictures, all of different species of robins and there's written articles on different types of folklore just scattered around on his desk, each corner of the wooden surface covered with pointless notes that mean absolutely nothing to the lanky male.

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, not a single thought in his head, Shane leans his weight back on his chair, glancing his gaze towards his shorter coworker. Ryan seems to be currently holding his face in the palms of his hands, stressing over the current case.

"Fucking robins, robins! It has to do with sacrifice, but what the hell does that mean? Who or what is the being that requires sacrificing, and why do they need human sacrificials?" The murmuring isn't even murmuring, it's more so stage whispering. Shane doesn't know who the audience is, but he knows what the show is.

'Ryan is going to make himself sick over this. Merely distracting him won't work for much longer, but it's all that I can do,' the man thinks before he slowly gets out of his chair. His left foot accidently hooks under one of his chair's legs and he trips. A grunt leaves him as he thumps to the floor, his eyes closing as a fierce heat licks at the skin of his ankle.

Tilting his head downwards, Shane notices a graze and a dribble of blood on his skin. He curses and when he looks away he meets Ryan's half tired, half concerned stare. "Shane? Are you alright, big guy?" He asks, his words husky with exhaustion. While Shane didn't mean to distract his coworker like this, the tall male will take it.

Rising to his feet, Shane offers the other a half weary smile. "I'm okay, yeah. I'm just a bit of a cluts. Mister Lanky, am I right?" A tired laugh squeezes out of Ryan's throat almost forcefully. Gently shuffling over to his coworker properly, Shane places a hand onto the back of Ryan's work chair, leaning over his friend to take a small look at the other's notes.

Somehow, Ryan's desk is messier than his, coffee stains and ink splodges adorning the edges of scribbled on paper. A soft frown falls onto Shane's face when he notices clear and nearly dry droplets on the paper that aren't from coffee or from ink. "Ryan, is this work...hurting you?"

Ryan's shoulders tense up before he lets out a sigh. "It's just getting to me, I suppose. I want to solve this. I want to put an end to this. I want the victims' families to feel safe and I want to give them closure. It sounds stupid but..."

There's now visible tears welling up in Ryan's eyes and Shane notices them. He swivels Ryan's chair around and he squats down so that he's just slightly less than level to the other male." Ryan, can you please look at me?"

Hesitantly, Ryan meets Shane's eyes. He swallows back a sniffle and Shane raises a hand to cup his friend's cheek. "Buddy, you can't do this to yourself. Cry if you need to, it's perfectly healthy to. I can't let you carry on this investigation if it's doing this to you. Unfortunately, it's your health over those families' feelings. If them getting closure causes you so much stress, then they aren't going to get closure."

"Shane, I have to do this, not just for them, but I also get paid for each case that's solved and then aired online. It's my job, and stress comes with it," Ryan says as a protest, his voice weak and wobbling as his tears begin to fall. He gulps as those tears trail down his cheeks and around the bottom of his chin. 

Twitching his nose, Shane's eyes turn firm and his tone grows almost hard. "Ryan. Listen to me. You are going to put those notes away, neatly, and then we're going out for some late night ice cream. Okay?"

Ryan goes to argue as tears keep falling but Shane wipes away his tears with the pad of his thumb, shushing him, his tone back to being light and warm. "Let's just go, okay? No more work for tonight."

Nodding, Ryan slowly gets out of his seat, Shane moving away after standing back up properly. After Ryan finishes putting everything away they both leave, Ryan in front and Shane limping behind him with his sore ankle. 

Shane knows that he can't keep doing this, but for now it works. Ryan is destroying himself over this case and soon it'll go to far, he just knows it. He'll have to do something soon but for now he's got it under control. Ryan is safe. He's okay. He'll be okay. Shane will make sure of it.


	5. Chapter Four- Onto something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter because I'm tired and stressed -✨

It's at least three weeks later until Ryan has another episode; Ryan shoved his papers off of his desk, his waving hands catching on the side of his coffee mug, sending the long cold drink to the floor. Coffee splatters onto his clean shoes and the mug splinters into shards of porcelain. 

In a burst of frustration, Ryan starts yelling at his desk, slamming a flat palm against the wood. "Fucking bastard! They're killing abusers, but why? Why those people in particular? Why?! Fuck, all they have is this and a son or nephew of sorts, what do those have in common to make them fucking targets?!"

Two co-workers run over to him to ask him what's wrong, but all he does is sit in chair, his face now being buried into his hands. His shoulders tremble as the two other people clean up his mess, not bothering to ask again about what's going on.

Ryan sobs quietly into his hands, not able to calm down or clear his head because there's so much of the case that's not been covered and there's so much research and investigating left to do.

A soft hand rests on his shoulder and he flinches at the touch. He raises his head upwards and his teary eyes meet warm ones. "Ryan, come on. That's it. No more of this work. I'm tired of this. You're forcing yourself to do this and I can't keep watching you tear yourself apart."

Shane's voice is stern and gentle, making Ryan tense up. "Shane, I'm so close to a break through, please don't make me stop. Please, I beg of you. Please. You always want me to stop before a big breakthrough, why?"

Ryan swears he sees a look of hesitancy in Shane's eyes. With the look of hesitancy, a flash of yellow sears across his pupils, making Ryan feel on edge. Well, more on edge than before. "I just...don't want to watch you hurt yourself like this. It's not nice to watch this destroy you. So stop this. For me."

It only takes Shane's eyes to flash against the light again to make Ryan turn away from his co-worker's face. He looks at his hands, fighting back his shaking the best he can. "I can't. Shane, I can't." Slowly, Ryan raises his gaze, looking at Shane's face of disbelief. "I can't just drop this all because you said 'for me.' I have to keep going. I have to. So Shane, stop asking me to stop. Because I won't."

Opening his mouth to say something else, Shane looks distraught, almost panicky. Before he says anything though, Ryan waves him away. As the taller man walks away, Ryan swears he hears a low hiss of 'Dangerous.'


End file.
